


Spanked by Santa

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Erotica Spanking, Over the Knee, Santa Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray wakes up on Christmas Eve to a surprise...





	Spanked by Santa

  
Ray woke up to a rustling. He reached for his gun, then decided he was being silly--it was probably just Jimmy going through the trash again--and went to investigate unarmed.

Ray's jaw dropped. In front of the fireplace, messing around with the Christmas tree, was Santa Claus. Maybe a little thinner than Ray remembered him as a child, his skin a little darker: the rez's Saint Nick. He was dressed the part, in a red suit with white fur collar and cuffs, and a red hat lined with white fur and topped off with a shining jingle bell. 

"Um," Ray said. "Excuse me?"

Santa turned around from whatever he was doing to the tree, and nailed Ray with a no-nonsense look. 

"And what are you doing out of bed, young man?" Santa asked.

"Well, I heard a noise--"

"The clip-clopping of eight tiny reindeer!" Santa boomed. "Are you sure you weren't coming out to take a peek at your presents early?"

Ray felt color come to his cheeks. He was beginning to wish he'd brought his gun.

"Well?" Santa asked.

"No, sir," Ray said. "Also, not to complain, but you're trespassing on private property--"

"TRESPASSING?" Santa said. "Why, I've come to spread Christmas cheer."

"Sure," Ray said. "Only ... it's not that we let you in, so technically, this is breaking and entering ..."

"You're going on the naughty list!" Santa roared. "Do you know what Santa does to naughty boys like you?"

"I've heard something about coal," Ray said.

"Not tonight," Santa replied. He closed the distance between them with speed Ray would not have guessed the old man possessed, and pulled Ray toward him. So quickly Ray's head spun, Santa was seated on the couch and Ray was ass-up over his knee. 

"Hey!" Ray cried. "You're supposed to be jolly."

"And you're supposed to be in bed," Santa countered, and pulled down Ray's pajama bottoms, baring him to the air.

The familiar knot of anxiety and wanting tightened in Ray's belly. He felt like this every time he knew he was going to be spanked ... even if it was by Santa Claus.

Santa brought a hard hand down on Ray's upturned backside. Ray yelped, and bucked over Santa's lap.

"Please," Ray wailed, but Santa may as well have been oblivious; he kept right on spanking, striking up a steady tempo of carefully-placed whallops to Ray's ass and thighs. Ray tried not to squirm--he remembered, now that he was over Santa's lap, that in the stories, the bad children's stockings were filled with coal _and_ switches, by far his least favorite implement--but it was hard. And so was Santa; underneath the soft fur suit, Ray could feel Santa's erection rubbing against his own naked belly.

"Santa, please," Ray moaned. "I've been a good boy this year, really!"

Santa kept on, laying down harsh slaps with the outside of his palm. Despite the chill of the room, Ray was rapidly heating up; he felt like his hindquarters were on fire. 

"Ugh, Santa, _please_!" Ray said, his voice shaking and his eyes brimming with tears.

The onslaught ceased, long enough for Ray to catch his breath. Santa rubbed gently at Ray's abused backside, which was painful and pleasurable all at once, and Ray got confused.

"'bout ready to get up?" Santa asked.

Ray sniffled. "You haven't come yet."

"All in good time, boy." Santa helped Ray up. Ray wiped haphazardly at his face and pulled up his britches.

Ray sat gingerly back down in Santa's lap. Santa took off his cap, and he was just Crow Horse again.

"Did you like your Christmas present?" Ray asked.

Crow Horse gave him a little squeeze. "I did. Thank you, honey."

Ray kissed him. "You didn't have to be so hard on me."

"Hard, nothin'. I coulda brought out a switch."

Ray swallowed thickly. Crow Horse chuckled. "Anyway, it was your own fault. _Breaking and entering_," he said. "Shit, _kola_, I almost lost it when you started up with the Johnny Law routine."

Ray grinned. "Sorry, boss."

He rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Crow Horse's erection. "Want me to finish you off?"

"Nope," Crow Horse said, and then stood, pulling Ray up with him, Ray's feet off the floor, and Ray half-gasping and half-laughing. "I got a Christmas present for _you_, honey. In the bedroom."

Ray laughed, and let Crow Horse carry him to their bed.  



End file.
